It's Only Once
by Vernydog92
Summary: The Truffula valley wasteland called to the legendary creatures, but they need help. They find a young man and go to find help for him. They find an angel named Shadow who is willing to help this man heal. Perhaps love will blossom. OC/Onceler yaoi
1. Wasteland of Thneed

**Author's Notes:** I have been working on this story for a while. It is a Lorax/Pokemon cross-over which I though was a pretty cool idea. Any way, Shadow is an angel character of mine and has connections to the legendary beasts. Two of them bring him to the land of Thneed where it is a desolate wasteland. In this wasteland he meets a beautiful young man known as the Once-ler. The legendary creatures begin to push the two together, so they fall in love. The Onceler needs someone who will love him no matter what and Shadow needs someone to mend his broken heart. So, what will happen? Read and you will find out!

**Pairing:** Shadow(OC)/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**It's Only Once**

**Chapter One: The Wasteland of Thneed**

_"Ethics should precede economics... We know this because we've seen the results of capitalism without conscience: the pollution of the air we breathe, the water we drink, and the food we eat; the endangerment of workers; and the sale of dangerous products - from cars to toys to drugs. All in pursuit of greater and greater profits." - Arianna Huffington_

It was a particularly rainy day in Miami when the great North Wind approached me. Suicune had been traveling across lands and through worlds before he finally returned to ours. My abilities to communicate with nature and the legendary figures was a secret I always had to hide. I was constantly balancing being a police officer and keeping and eye on the legends. My life was always full of surprises because I wasn't truly human. Even though I appeared to be a normal man I was really an angel. It was in my genes to protect people, so being a police officer was the perfect position.

I was sitting out on the beach just enjoying the rain when a gust hit me from the side. I looked to my right and saw the beautiful Suicune standing before me. The look on it's face told me something wasn't right and I was correct when none other than Celebi floated up beside it. The little voice of the forest bleated softly as our eyes met. The look of alarm which was on the little creatures face made me stand up quickly.

"Celebi what is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

The two mystical creatures began to walk away wanting me to follow them somewhere. Suicune got down offering me a ride to wherever it was they wanted to take me, so I climbed on. The North Wind carried me with great speed across the water as the wind blew through my golden hair. As we were traveling a green like mist formed around us and I knew it was Celebi's powers transporting us and I closed my eyes. There was a sudden rush of air before everything became deathly quiet and still. When I opened my eyes my mouth dropped at the horrific sight before me.

A dark and dank wasteland was before us with tree stumps jutting from the ground in every direction. The air was sour with the smell of industrial smoke and the sky was dark with smog like clouds. The land was gnarled beyond repair and my eyes couldn't even take in all the ugliness at one time. Suicune walked slowly through the tree stumps and over the dusty hills. Celebi snuggled into my coat trying to get away from the nasty sight. The legendary stopped in it's tracks when this strange machine appeared a top a hill.

The contraption had several axe blades lining it, but it seemed stationary.

"It's okay . . . it's not going to hurt us." I whispered.

I saw Suicune eye me and then it nodded as we slowly continued around this thing. When we made our way over the hill my mouth dropped a second time. In the middle of this horrible wasteland appeared to be a deserted factory. There were more of those strange tree chopping machines scattered about, but they were abandoned like the others. Everything was eerily still until a sour breeze gave me a chill.

"What is this horrible place?" I asked. "Everything is destroyed."

"Arrrroooo!" Suicune roared pointing it's nose in the direction of the factory.

"I know this factory must be responsible for this destruction, but why did you bring me here?"

"Bee-bee-bee!" Celebi cried suddenly as it pointed to the factory.

The two of them wanted me to approach this dreary place, but I wasn't too keen on it. Before I could say anything more Suicune took to the air and jumped down before these stairs spiraling up to a balcony. These huge windows were dusty from the pollution and there was no sign of life. The legendary dog got down letting me off not really giving me much of a choice. I just stood in the dirt looking up at this massive ominous building as this sudden feeling of despair came over me. There was this deep sadness and this remorse as though I was crying, but there wasn't a tear in my eye. Celebi flew from my coat and hovered beside Suicune and I knew I would have to go into this place alone.

I finally began to walk toward the factory, but then noticed something to my left. When I turned my head and looked down there was a circle of stones. On one of the stones was a word which puzzled me.

"Unless?" I questioned to myself. "Unless what?"

I heard Suicune give a growl, so I continued up these stairs cautiously one step at a time. When I reached the top there were two large double doors, but they appeared to be locked tight. Before I could look down at the two Celebi came up beside me and tinkered with the lock opening it for me. Truthfully I was a little intimidated by this industrial building and how empty it seemed to be. I grabbed the two handles and opened the doors as quietly as possible, but there was still a soft creak. When I walked in the doors closed behind me making me turn for a moment.

Realizing the two were still outside I took a few paces taking in my surroundings. The room I was in appeared to be a large office with a rather large chair and desk in the middle of a carpet. There were some red drapes in the windows, but other than that the place wasn't ornately decorated. With my hand near my gun I tiptoed over to the desk where there was a little model of some strange looking town. The sign read Thneedville, but I decided it wasn't a good idea to touch it. Instead I turned my attention to some crumpled up blueprints scattered about the desk.

I reached down and un-crumpled one of them looking over the white drawings and equations. There was something spilled on it which appeared to be coffee which was on the desk as well. The blue print was that of the rather huge machine with the axes which were apparently the ones I saw sitting abandoned outside. On the top of the page Super-Axe-Hacker was written, which was most likely the name of the tree cutting abomination. I let out a sigh and shook my head in disappointment at the invention. That thing must have been what deforested the entire valley we were in.

As I was putting the paper back on the desk I heard a noise come from behind me. I reached for my gun and pulled it from the holster spinning around quickly and pointed it into an empty hall. No one was there, but it appeared a rather large picture had fallen off the wall. I slowly walked over and was about to take a look at the picture, but then another sound came to my ears. I turned in every direction trying to listen to where this soft sound was coming from. As I walked down this long carpeted hallway I passed an empty desk which must have belonged to a secretary.

The sound grew a bit louder and I stepped quietly across to the other side of the hall and put my ear to the wall. As I listened intently I heard the sounds of soft sobs and knew there was someone still in the factory. As I moved back along the wall I found a closed door and gently turned the nob. I made sure to put my gun away because I didn't want to startle whoever was behind the door. This horrible feeling of despair filled me again and I felt my stomach tighten up. It was this utter sadness and being able to feel what others felt was one of my many gifts from being an angel.

When someone is hurt, or in trouble I can feel what they are feeling. Never had I felt such sadness and remorse from anyone. I used my skills to sneak into the room without detection and when I did I found it waa completely empty except for a lone chair. Sitting in the chair hunched over with his face in his hands was a man. I stopped and looked upon this lanky figure as his entire frame shivered with sadness. He was donned in a green pinstripe suit with black pants, black dress shoes, and a green and black tie. He was using the tie to cry into, so I couldn't see his face. Was this the man who destroyed everything?

I gently moved to kneel beside him and I laid a hand softly on his back. His entire body froze and he went ridged as his crying suddenly stopped. I must have startled him, but I was hoping he wouldn't pull away. Then he slowly turned to me and I saw his gentle face stained with tears. This crystalline blue orbs we wet with tears threatening to overflow down his flushed cheeks. Those eyes we like nothing I had ever seen and my heart ached when I saw such sadness in them. As our eyes locked it was as if I was looking into his soul and I saw just a scared, innocent young man.

A lock of his raven colored hair fell against his button nose as he looked into my eyes almost desperately. I wasn't sure what he was searching for in my eyes, but he ended up turning away from me making me pull my hand away.

"Did you do this?" I asked. "Did you cause all of this destruction?"

I knew it was the wrong thing to ask, but I just couldn't believe the man who's face I was looking into had caused such chaos.

"J-Just leave me alone." He said through tears. "It's all my fault . . . I-I was blind."

"Why did you do this?"

"Leave me alone."

"Please, I just want to help?"

"It was the money . . . t-the pressure."

"Money can make the sweetest person turn my friend, but you don't realize it until it's too late."

"I-I never meant to chop down all the trees . . . I never meant to . . . I failed."

"Shh, you're young and you had no idea what you were getting into."

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow, Shadow Greenwood."

He turned to me and the tears began to lessen as he looked at me with curiosity.

"I have never seen you before, or met you." He said quietly. "Why would you care about me?"

"Because that's what I do." I said kindly. "It's what I am."

"This is my punishment for what I did . . . to be alone."

"You're so young . . . to be alone for the rest of your life isn't right."

He turned away again and looked down at the floor as he spoke.

"My own family abandoned me . . . my mother disowned me as a son because I-I was never good enough." He told me. "In the end she was right . . . I am a failure."

"Listen to me, you're mother is wrong." I told him sternly. "A parent is supposed to love their child unconditionally no matter what."

He gave me a sideways glance and let out a sigh before taking a green velvet gloved hand and wiped at his eyes.

"Why do you care?" He gave in a snarky tone. "You don't know me."

I put my hand on his back and gave a gentle rub trying to help.

"I want to know you." I said softly. "I want to care."

He looked at me with his eyes widened for a second or two.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You'll listen?"

"Of course I will, but first can I at least know your name?"

"It's Once-ler."

"Hmm, is it okay if I just call you Once?"

"Yeah, sure I guess thats all right."

"Now tell me what happened."

His story started out about his mother and how what he did never fulfilled her expectations. She pushed him and expected too much from him and he wanted his families acceptance more than anything. He was a smart man and an ingenious inventor telling me about this amazing thing called a Thneed. It was the product which could do anything, but his mother believed the idea would be a failure and even said it to his face for years. So, he set out with nothing but a mule and a wagon off to search for something to make his invention.

After traveling for days he came upon the Truffula Valley full of fluffy trees and beautiful landscapes. He met the little creatures which dwelled in the beautiful place and lived in harmony with each other. The Swami-Swans glided across the sky, the Barbaloots frolicked in the meadows and the Humming Fish swam with a catchy tune in their gills. He befriended the animals until he chopped down the tree and summoned an ancient spirit of the forest known as the Lorax. The little round creature warned him not to chop down the trees and to beware which way he leaned.

Unfortunately with the push from his family he began to cut down more trees breaking a promise. He upgraded his factory puffing huge bouts of black smoke into the sky and let the waste run off flow into the clean rivers. He became mad with greed and didn't listen to the Lorax's final warning, but it didn't matter because he cut down the very last tree completely depleting the forest. He destroyed the home of the animals, so they we forced to migrate somewhere else to survive. Even though Once-ler realized the terrible things he had done it hurt him even more when his own mother disowned him and left him to rot in the filth they had helped him create.

He told me the Lorax flew away by the fur of his rear through the clouds disappearing. It was a month since he had been left alone in utter despair.

"I didn't think I would see anyone again, but then you showed up." He told me.

"Well, my mystical friends brought me here and now I think I know why."

"How did your friends know about this?"

"They protect nature and must have felt the disturbance from your factory."

"So, they brought you here?"

"They must have seen the pain you were in and felt bad, so they brought me here to comfort you."

"They knew I was sad?"

"They have much higher senses than a human being."

"They're animals?"

"They are called legendaries and they protect worlds."

"Then what are you?"

I smiled at him and his eyes glimmered a bit with some hope, so I decided to show him what I really was. He watched as I closed my eyes and bowed my head revealing my snow white wings. When I looked up his eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped. I opened my wings wide making him completely fall out of his chair. He sat up suddenly scrambling on the floor and just stared in awe.

"Wow, you're a-an . . . angel!" He said in disbelief. "A-A real angel . . . here with me."

"Yes."

"I never thought someone like me would be in the presence of an . . . angel." He whispered. "Not after all I've done."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"How?"

"By showing you that there is someone who cares and that you are good enough."

There was finally a smile and his face and a tear went down his cheek. It was when he smiled when I realized how beautiful he was. I looked upon his young face and saw something I had never seen in anyone I had ever met. I wasn't really sure what it was, but it was in his crystalline blue orbs. My stomach did a little flip and my heart fluttered in my chest as I looked at this beautiful man before me. He was so young and yet these feelings were beginning to grow.

* * *

_How did you guys like the first chapter? Let me know!_


	2. Vivid

**Author's Notes:** Here is chapter two and Shadow begins making a connection to the younger man. They care for each other, but the younger man is afraid to trust again after his family disowned him. Maybe Shadow can show him someone is there to love and care for him.

**Pairing:** Shadow/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vivid**

_"Cherish your visions and your dreams as they are the children of your soul, the blueprints of your ultimate achievements." - Napoleon Hill_

I had to return to Miami to get s few things and decided to retire from law enforcement for a while. Though the Truffula Valley was a wasteland I wanted to stay with the Once-ler. I was done chasing after monsters and wanted to try something else. My fellow officers threw me a party before I packed my things and headed back. Even though the air wasn't the best and the valley was void there was something about that man. I wanted to be with him more than anything, but I wasn't sure why. It was like there was this strong magnet between us and I wouldn't be able to leave.

Suicune and Celebi took me to him and I walked up those stairs to the double doors. I looked in through the glass and saw he was sitting in his chair with he head on his desk. When I knocked on the glass he lifted his head and turned to me with this shocked expression on his face. He scrambled to his feet and walked to the door in only a few strides. Damn did the man have long legs! He was so young yet he was still taller than me.

Our eyes locked and I could see this small thread of hope in him nearly ready to break. It made my heart ache and I just wanted to throw my arms around him in a comforting hug. I wanted to hold him and tell him it would be okay. My heart was jumping all over my chest as I mentally told it to calm down. It seemed the longer I stayed with him the more I couldn't keep away. He was this tragic beauty hiding among the ashes. Lost without knowing where to go, or what to do.

"Y-You came back?" He almost cried. "You r-really came back."

"Yes, I did . . . something inside me forced me back here." I said softly putting a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to come back."

This huge genuine smile spread across his face and his eyes grew misty. I smiled back and our eyes seemed to melt into each other. Then his eyes went wide and he backed away putting his hands out defensively. When I turned around and looked behind me Suicune had managed to squeeze itself through the doors. It paced about the Once-ler's office sniffing around before gracefully making it's way up to him. The giant dog made the young man rather uneasy and he just backed away a bit.

"Nice blue doggie . . . thing." He said a little un-nerved. "You want a yummy?"

Suicune was looking him in the eyes, but then followed his hand as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out what looked to be a marshmallow and held it out offering it to the dog. A smile spread across my face as I watched the legend sniff the sweet little fluffy pillow in his green gloved hand. Once gave a nervous smile as those sharp eyes almost cut into him. It was a very tense moment, but then the dog gently took the white treat into it's mouth. It chewed for a little while before swallowing and then nuzzled his hand.

"Nice, doggy." The Once-ler smiled finally allowed to pet Suicune's head. "Does he have a name?"

The Once-ler turned to me and gave an inquisitive look.

"Yes, it is called Suicune." I told him. "It's one of the friends I was talking about."

"One, where is the other?"

Suicune circled around his office and found a comfy spot near the large window before it laid down.

"Bee?" There was a soft mewl from behind me. "Bee-bee?"

Once and I turn our attention to the door to see a small curious face with large brown eyes peering from around the door.

"It's okay Celebi . . . come here." I cooed to the little nymph insect. "He's good."

I saw the Once-ler's expression turn to mystified when he saw Celebi float over to me.

"Woah, that's amazing." He said. "What is it?"

"A small creature that protects forests . . . kind of like the Lorax."

"It protects forests?"

"Yes, both of these creatures protect nature, but it appears they arrived here too late."

"Can they fix the trees?"

"No, they are too badly damaged and the water is too polluted for Suicune to clean."

"I'm so sorry . . . I never meant for things to get this bad."

I turned to him and put both hands on his shoulders making him look into my dark blue eyes.

"Listen to me, not all hope is lost." I told him. "The fact you have remorse and still care means there is still hope and that is why they have come here."

"What about the Lorax?" He asked. "He left."

"If you do the right thing and never stop caring then he will come back . . . someday."

"Well, you came back and they did."

"Yes, and they brought me here because they know someday things will get better."

"Is that why the Lorax left that word?"

"Word?"

"Unless."

I picked my brain for a few seconds before I recalled the circle of stones with the word carved in. It puzzled me deeply and I thought for a bit longer trying to understand what the word could mean. After a while I still had nothing, but I knew I had to say something to him.

"There must be a deep underlying reason why he left that word Once." I told him. "I myself don't know what it is, but maybe you do."

"Everyday I stare at it, but I still don't understand." He told me sadly. "Why can't I understand it . . . maybe if I do I can reverse what I have done."

"Someday you will understand it and someday you will fix this."

"Someday seems so far from now Shadow."

"Yes, but at least it isn't forever."

"Bee-bee-bee." Celebi mewled kindly giving the Once-ler a gentle poke in the arm.

He turned to the little creature and smiled reaching into his pocket again. Then he pulled his hand out with another two marshmallows in it. Celebi smiled and took the little white pillow looking it over curiously.

"You eat it see." He said before popping the other mallow into his mouth. "Yummy-yummy."

Celebi popped the sweet fluffy treat into it's mouth and it was gone in an instant.

"Beeeee!" It cried with joy. "Bee-bee-bee-bee!"

The little insect creature floated over and nuzzled against his chest.

"It looks like the legends like you." I told him with a smile. "Well, I like you too."

I whispered the last part, but he seemed to have heard me.

"You like me?" He asked. "I'm surprised anyone would now."

I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks, but I was hoping he wouldn't see it. Luckily he was too busy petting Celebi to notice.

"Well, Celebi and Suicune like you and I trust them." I explained. "They are my friends."

"I had animal friends too, but they all left." He told me as sadness made its way into his eyes. "To find a better place to live."

"They'll come back Once."

"You think so?"

"One day."

"Shadow . . . are you guys going to stay?"

His face was full of innocence and his eyes were pleading softly. My hand nearly gravitated to his face, but I caught myself. As much as I wanted to cup his cheek, or put my hand through his raven hair I had to resist. It had been years since I had felt anything for another man. The last man I was with abused me physically and mentally until I finally decided enough was enough. The horrible memories flashed through my mind and I remembered the night when the man I had once loved beat me into unconsciousness.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Once-ler's voice broke through. "Y-You're crying."

"What, oh I . . ." I said before I turned away from him.

When I turned away he saw the scar on my neck which made him gasp in response. I moved away from him quickly and walked to the opposite end of his office from him. I wiped the tears from my face and then I realized he was standing quietly behind me.

"How did you get that scar?" He asked. "It looks like it hurt."

"Even angels can hurt." I told him. "Someone who I believed loved me did this to me."

"Who would hurt . . . an angel?"

"Someone very evil . . . an evil man."

I closed my eyes as another painful flash went through my mind. I fell to my knees making the Once-ler kneel down beside me rather worried.

"Shadow!" He cried softly.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I shivered as the memory grew more vivid. Pain shot through my body and I let out a cry in fear. It was my Post Traumatic Stress kicking in and it was so very vivid.

"No, stop it hurts!" I cried. "Adan STOP!"

"Shadow, no one is hurting you . . . it's all right." Once said in a bit of a panic. "Please, settle down."

I turned to him, but I saw the man who was bringing pain upon me.

"NOO GET AWAY!" I screamed. "STOP!"

Suicune came racing over when Celebi gave a cry and stood in front of them. It put up a shield protecting both of them from me. Confused and a little frightened Once stood frozen in place as Celebi pulled at his suit sleeve.

"BEE-BEE!" It cried.

The Once-ler snapped out of it and turned to the small creature.

"No, we have to help him." He said sternly. "He needs our help."

Suicune turned to him and nodded in understanding as it moved aside. The Once-ler hurried over and tried to put a hand on my back, but I still saw him as my attacker. I was seeing the face of my ex-boyfriend Adan. Once ducked out of the way as I tried to take a swing at him and he was rather fast on his feet.

"Shadow it's okay." He said softly. "Calm down."

"STOP GET AWAY!" I yelled. "PLEASE DON'T . . . RAPE ME!"

The look on his face was one of pure horror and shock as he blinked hard a few times. His mouth hung open for a moment before he regained his composure.

"I-I would never . . . do that to you." He said gently. "It will be all right, no one is hurting you."

He turned to Suicune and pleaded with the legendary dog for help.

"Please, help me I don't know what to do." He told it. "How do I calm him?"

Celebi flew over to my bag and dug around for a while until she pulled out a pill bottle. It gave the bottle to Once and he read it realizing I was sick.

"For Post Traumatic Stress." He read. "But how can I get him to take it?"

Suicune came over and managed to hold me against the wall with it's strength. I fought the dog, but it held me back. Once understood what it was doing and undid the bottle cap before taking out a pill. He quickly closed the lid and rushed over trying to get me to take it. I turned my head away until Celebi grabbed a hold of my hair and kept me still.

"BEEEE!" It cried.

The Once-ler finally managed to get me to take the medicine and I had no choice, but to swallow. He stood back and waited to see what happened, but Suicune still kept me pinned to the wall. After what seemed like forever the visions stopped and I came back to reality. My body grew tired and I completely stopped my struggling. The legendary finally moved away and tiredly walked back over to it's corner and laid down. Celebi let out a sigh and sat on the carpet taking a rest.

I looked up and saw those blue orbs full of concern and sadness. Then he reached into another pocket and grabbed me a green handkerchief.

"You're nose . . . there's some . . . blood." He said.

I took the soft handkerchief and dabbed at the blood dripping down making sure it was completely gone.

"I would never . . . rape you." He said just above a whisper. "Never."

"I know you wouldn't, but someone did." I said sadly. "It's why I take those pills."

"You see things?"

"It's a vision of the night he nearly killed me."

"You said a name . . . I think it started with an A."

"Adan was my . . . boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, I'm gay."

"Oh, I actually couldn't tell."

"I hope this doesn't change anything, or what you think about me?"

"No, no of course not."

"I'm sorry about what happened and I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"Well, um . . . no."

He then came over and took a seat beside me making me turn to him. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and I blushed for looking him up and down. He was so young and I was forty-eight years old. Yet, it had been so long since I had felt anything for anyone. What happened to me those years ago caused me to fear falling in love.

"Shadow, when I told you about what happened to me you listened." He said with a smile. "You came back which is more than my family ever did."

"I told you, I wanted to come back." I said with a half smile. "You deserve better than to be left alone."

"You're the only one who seems to believe that."

"I'm an angel . . . I see so much more in you than they can."

"So, does this mean you are my guardian angel?"

"Yes, it does, but remember one thing Once."

"What."

"Even though I am an angel, I'm not perfect."

"I wouldn't want you to be perfect because then you wouldn't understand."

"We have both been through so much and can relate to one another."

"If you want to talk . . . I'll listen."

Celebi came over and cuddled into the Once-ler's lap making both of us smile. I reached over and gave the little legend a soft pet making it mewl softly. Once did the same thing and I began to tell him the story about Adan and I. I told him how we met at a crime scene and how he was a security guard on duty. Adan seemed like a very loving man and he was very beautiful to boot. Things seemed normal for three months, but when things grew serious a switch seemed to flip in him.

At first he was verbally abusive and called me names, but then things grew dark. There were nights he would literally beat me unconscious. Of course, I fought back, but it was never enough. Being a police officer I kept a gun, but I had to lock it up at work because I was afraid he would get ahold of it and shoot me. Things grew worse and after a year I felt helpless and was afraid to talk to anyone. Then one stormy night he decided he wanted to kill me, but the plan backfired.

He beat me and then raped me, but I woke up during the rape and fought for my life. There was a knife in his hand and his face was dark with this twisted grin. I screamed as he tried to stab me and got me twice in the stomach. With what strength I had left I managed to push him off of me and stumble out of the room. Adan came after me with the knife trying to stab me in the back, but I turned around and punched him in the jaw. As I backed away he swung the knife and cut me along my neck and down the left side of my chest.

The wound was very shallow and missed my jugular, but I was still bleeding badly. He tried to stab me again, but I grabbed a hold of his wrist breaking it which made him drop the knife. As he stood grabbing the broken hand in pain I took the opportunity to run away stumbling even more. As I made my way down the stairs nearly falling several times my vision began to blur. I fell to the floor grabbing at the carpet to try to reach the phone sitting on the corner table.

I was sure he would come down the stairs at any moment and finish me off, but then I heard sirens and saw flashing lights. Apparently the neighbors were able to hear my screams and called the police when the storm died down. The last thing I remembered was the face of a lady paramedic, but I couldn't hear her. It was as if my hearing had turned into nothing but static. Then I finally blacked out.

"That's how I got this scar." I told Once pointing to the ugly thing. "It's a reminder of how he took everything from me and nearly took my life."

"Where is he now?" He asked. "In prison I am hoping."

"Yes, but it doesn't change that fact that he took a piece of me."

Once wasn't really sure what to say, so instead he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I will never be the same and now I am afraid to love anyone." I said quietly feeling tears begin to form in my eyes. "I'm still haunted by that night."

"I-I wish I knew what to say, but I don't think I can say anything to make it better." He told me sadly. "I guess I'm not much help."

"You're so young . . . I wouldn't expect you to."

"What do you mean by that?"

He gave a rather snarky flare to the question and I knew I had to explain myself.

"I have no right dumping my problems on you." I told him kindly. "You are still so young and have been through enough."

"Oh." He said feeling a little dumb. "Well, isn't that what friends do?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"It's been a long time since I have had a friend."

"Well, your a good friend Once."

"Really, thanks."

"You know you're a very smart guy."

He smiled really big and scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks, you are too." He said back. "You're a really nice guy."

The two of us just sat and talked into the night time. Neither of us payed attention to the time as we learned more about one another. I learned he could play the guitar very well and that he loved marshmallow's and pancakes. He told me how old he was and what his favorite genera of music was. Both of us loved rock and I told him my favorite musicians only to find we like a lot of the same ones. He was funny with a bit of a snarky flare to him, but I found I rather liked it. We had so much in common it wasn't even funny and he was ecstatic to find that I could also play the guitar.

* * *

_Would you liek a cookie? Then please give me feedback!_


	3. Pick a Star

**Author's Notes:** What is it like to fly? Does it free the soul? Does it ease the pain?

**Pairing:** Shadow/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pick a Star**

_"Let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I." -Mufasa(The Lion King)_

As the days went on I could feel myself growing closer to the younger man. We learned so much about each other and the most fun thing was we were both good cooks. He didn't want to go into town because he feared being hated, so I went for him and picked up food and supplies. We would end up cooking for one another and the time seemed to fly. Either we were talking about anything, playing guitar or an assortment of other things. What I found interesting was the fact he had a talent for knitting. Not many men could knit and it was a rather handy skill to have along with cooking. Things were going quite well.

Then the day came when Suicune and Celebi had to leave and it upset the Once-ler. We both stood on the balcony of his factory and waved to them as they took off over the hills. They both disappeared into the horizon and it was a bitter sweet moment. I knew they would have to leave, but I didn't think it would be so soon. The sickening decay of the land was something they couldn't take, so it was better if they did leave. I thought they would at least stay for a year, but it had only been five months since the day we showed up.

"You won't leave me . . . will you?" He asked just above a whisper. "Like the others."

I turned to him and saw that sadness burning deep in his soul. It can be scary being utterly alone and realizing you could forever be alone. Being abandoned had really hurt him badly and he yearned for the company of another.

"No, not unless you want me to." I told him. "I promise."

"I want you to stay with me." He said with a smile. "Never leave me."

"Then so be it."

As the blotted sun began to set upon the dreary wasteland we stood side by side. He stared off and I just admired him quietly. There was something about him standing there which made him seem stoic. He had been matured greatly by his downfall, yet there was still this innocence deep inside of him. His raven locks blew in the breeze, but he seemed like a statue standing without even the smallest movement. The setting sun made his silky hair shine and it was like the colors were kissing his eyes.

"This valley used to be full of Traffula trees." He said. "They felt like silk and smelled of sweet butterfly's milk."

"Must have been a very beautiful place." I said.

"Very . . . unlike anything I had ever seen."

"With streams of silver?"

"Yes, and rivers with cool sweet water."

"I can imagine it."

"Yes, but I actually saw it . . . I only wish those were the scenes which would play over in my dreams."

"I know what you mean."

"I don't even remember what a good dream is anymore."

Once closed his eyes and bowed his head and I felt he was too young to have so much weight on his shoulders.

"We all make mistakes." I said. "I know I have made a few and there is one I will never be able to live down."

"Can't be as bad as this."

"People died because of me."

"What!"

He turned his head and gave me a look of disbelief.

"Yes, it's true." I told him having to look away. "I was a rookie cop when it happened."

"What happened?"

"A family was being threatened with their lives and I was sent to patrol the neighborhood."

He listened intently most likely thinking I had shot and killed innocent people, or that was what his expression was telling me. His body language was giving off the same vibe as well.

"Well, I was starving and decided to stop and eat something." I explained. "I picked up some food and headed back to the patrol."

"Then what?" He questioned. "What happened to them?"

"When I returned the entire house was up in flames and they were crying from inside."

His eyes grew wide and he put a gloved hand over his mouth.

"I tried to go in after them, but I couldn't even get past the heat." I told him. "They all burned to death because I was hungry . . . that innocent family."

He stood in silence for a while looking as if he was in deep thought. Then he looked at me and I was expecting anger, but what he said shocked me.

"It's not all you fault." He said. "If they were being threatened by death then why didn't you get any help patrolling especially because you were a rookie?"

"Hmm, I never thought of it like that." I said thinking about what he said. "I don't really know why they didn't send someone with me."

"It's their fault . . . not yours."

"But I was still responsible Once, but I never made that mistake again . . . I learned."

"So, in the end it helped you learn how to save more lives?"

"Yes, and I became a better officer."

"I wish it was that simple here."

"It isn't . . . remember I have to live with knowing those people could be alive today if I hadn't messed up."

Our conversation was interrupted by a growl from his belly and he looked down blushing in embarrassment.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." I said changing the mood. "How about some spaghetti?"

"Mmm, don't mind if I do." He chuckled.

We both headed inside and down the long corridor where his kitchen was. The two of us prepared the meal while singing a song I had taught him by Elton John.

"She packed my bags last night pre-flight

Zero hour nine a.m.

And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then

I miss the earth so much I miss my wife

It's lonely out in space

On such a timeless flight

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

Till touch down brings me round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh no no no I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids

In fact it's cold as hell

And there's no one there to raise them if you did

And all this science I don't understand

It's just my job five days a week

A rocket man, a rocket man

And I think it's gonna be a long long time . . ."

We sang the song together and he had an amazing singing voice. Our voices harmonized perfectly and before we knew it the pasta was done. We sat down together at the small kitchen table and ate quietly.

"Mmm, spaghetti is soooo good." He said. "What did you put in the sauce?"

"Olives and some sun dried tomatoes." I told him. "It gives it a zesty taste."

"Zesty is the besty."

I smiled and gave a chuckle making him chuckle as well. After we finished dinner I washed the dishes and dried them putting them away. Once everything looked in ship shape he headed off to take a shower. I had taken one earlier, so I was all good. After he came out into the hall and into the lounge where I was sitting reading a book.

"What'cha reading?" He asked. "It any good?"

"The Great Gatsby." I said before turning another page. "It's an old book, but it is a very good one."

"Can I read it after you're done?"

"Sure, I'm almost finished with it actually."

I finally looked up and noticed he was wearing those blue pajama's with the yellow bunnies. It made me smile and I decided to close my book for the night. When I looked over to him I noticed he was thinking about something.

"What's it like to fly?" He asked. "I've always wondered what it was like to fly like a bird."

"Well, it's very exhilarating and just makes you feel alive." I tried to explain. "Like you can do anything."

"Do you fly a lot?"

"As often as I possibly can . . . it helps me clear my mind."

"I really like your wings . . . how come I don't see them that often?"

"Well, sometimes they can get in the way."

"What do they feel like . . . can I touch them?"

I nodded before my wings appeared again and his eyes lit up. He smiled softly as he approached me slowly reaching up and stroking the soft white feathers. I closed my eyes enjoying the gentle touch and he noticed I liked it.

"There as soft as the tufts of a Truffula tree." He said softly. "This is amazing."

I opened my eyes and saw his blue orbs full of amazement and wonder. Then I decided I would show him what it was like to fly. I would take him above the smog filled skies and show him the stars. A smile spread across my face as I lunged forward scooping him off his feet making him squirm and gasp loudly. He kicked his legs and moved about almost like a cooked noodle.

"Shadow wait, wait noooo!" He cried in surprise. "Woah, wait!"

"Hold on tight!" I ordered him. "Just relax."

His eyes went wide and he held onto my white colored shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. I stretched my wings and with a few mighty gusty flaps we took off through the double doors. He gave this rather hight pitched scream as we headed up higher toward the dark clouds.

"Shadow this is very high, very high!" He panicked. "Would like to be down there on the ground now!"

"Close your eyes and I will tell you when to open them." I told him gently. "Just relax and concentrate on the soft breeze."

He gave me a glare, but then did as I said. I smiled and took him higher holding my breath as we went through the clouds. Once we were above them I let in a breath of the clean air noticing the large shining moon. The stars sparkled and the air was cool against my skin making me close my eyes. My wings carried on the breeze making me only have to flap them every so often. I opened my eyes to see the Once-ler still had his eyes closed, but he seemed relaxed.

"You can open your eyes now." I said softly. "You wanted to know what it felt to fly, so I decided to show you."

He hesitated before finally opening those blue orbs looking around in awe. His grip on me slowly began to loosen and a smile spread across his face. He took in a deep breath letting out a sigh of relief.

"You were right Shadow . . . this is amazing." He admitted. "It's so beautiful up here."

"I told you." I said. "And the cool breeze is refreshing."

We flew for quite a while and he took in all the beauty of the night sky. He became daring and reached out feeling the wind between his fingers.

"Here." I told him before taking a hold of his waist. "Be still."

"What are you doing?" He asked again in that snarky tone. "Woah, woah, woah hey!"

I turned him around holding him against me with my arms around his waist. I made it as if it was him really flying beneath me. At first he panicked, but as he got used being belly down he relaxed. His pajama's fluttered in the breeze and I nudged his arm gently.

"Hahaha yeah!" He called happily. "This is . . . AWESOME!"

He put his hands out as if he was flying on air and his raven hair blew back in the breeze. I held him close feeling the soft warmth of another person in what seemed like years. My heart swelled as he laughed and enjoyed every moment of it. It was great to see him happy again and I knew it was all because of me. Seeing him this way was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my life. He was the most beautiful thing I had seen in all my life.

That old toasty feeling began to fill me again and my stomach filled with fire flies making it fluttery and warm. This time I wasn't afraid of the feeling and I let in grow deep inside of me. This young man made me want to try to love again and maybe I needed a second chance as well.

"I've never been this close to the moon." He said mystified. "It's like I can reach out and touch it."

"Pick out a star." I told him. "A good one."

"There are so many . . . how could I possibly choose one?" He asked. "Which one would you choose?"

"I would pick the one that shines the brightest and can light my way even through the darkest of times."

He searched the night sky and then pointed to a star to the left of the moon.

"That one." He told me. "It's perfect."

"If for whatever reason we lose each other, all you have to do is remember that star is there." I said softly. "As long as the stars shine I will always remember you and never forget you, but you must promise you will never forget me."

"I-I promise."

"Good."

"You're not going to leave me are you?"

"No, but if something happens you will never really be alone."

"Shadow, thank you . . . for everything."

"You're very welcome."

As I began to head back down I could tell he didn't want me to, but it was getting late. He closed his eyes and we held our breath as we went through the clouds. When we reached the balcony I landed softly and put him down on the ground gently. We stood for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"Can we do that again some time?" He asked. "Next time I won't freak out I promise."

"Hahaha, sure we can . . . anytime you want Once." I told him. "All you have to do is ask."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He smiled showing his pearly whites to me making me smile back. I knew taking him flying was just a moment for him to feel free. Even if it was for just a a little while he was able to smile and be happy. It made me happy to help him out and I finally realized I was falling in love with him. At first I was afraid, but now I wanted to. I was just worried about how to tell him, or when to tell him. Our age differences were so vast and I was worried he wouldn't feel the same about me. _How can I do this?_

* * *

_I am sure you know the drill now? Would you like Oatmeal of Chocolate Chip?_


	4. Pretty Amazing Grace

**Author's Notes:** Bonding, anger, remorse and love. Shadow and the Onceler muct learn how to see past one another's differences.

**Pairing:** Shadow(OC)/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pretty Amazing Grace**

_"You overcame my loss of hope and faith_

_Gave me a truth I could believe in_

_You led me to a higher place_

_Showed Your amazing grace_

_When grace was what I needed." -Neil Diamond_

I tried to find the right time to tell Once how I felt about him, but I always diverted the subject. It just seemed like I was unable to find the right time to say anything and when I tried to say something then something totally different would come out. My heart knew what to say, but my brain was being stubborn. It wouldn't let me say those three little words and kept telling me about what happened the last time I fell deeply in love. I just wanted to give my brain the middle finger because I wanted to try again.

The thing I worried about the most was being rejected because he may not want to be with anyone after what happened to him. He had been abandoned by everyone and left to rot alone in this wasteland. I wasn't sure if he would be interested in having any kind of relationship with me. Things were always complicated and I had come to find this out rather quickly. Being a police officer I had learned things were more than they seemed. Yet, I also learned to never be afraid of anything.

So, one night I decided to take him out flying again and try to tell him. As we were soaring over the clouds he pointed out the star remembering which one it was. He looked into my eyes and gave a proud smile making me smile back.

"Do I make you happy?" I asked him. "Are you happy with me?"

"That's kind of a weird question." He said cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Please, I want to know."

His face got serious and he blinked a few times.

"Yes." He finally said. "You do."

There was this awkward silence and he just looked at me a little confused. I had to look away from him and was thinking about completely forgetting about saying anything to him.

"I'm sorry." I said as a reflex.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "You have been acting funny."

"I know and I am sorry I have."

"We haven't been talking as much."

I looked away averting the gaze of those crystalline blue orbs and I suddenly felt wrong for falling in love with him. He would never want to be with me and I never had a chance to begin with. A sadness filled me and I decided to head back down toward the factory where I put him down on the balcony. The Once-ler wasn't really sure what was going on, but the short flight gave him a hint that something wasn't right. I folded my wings and walked back into the office, but he followed me wanting answers. He stood behind me and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said. "You can talk to me."

"There are just some things that should be left unsaid Once." I said sadly. "It's better that way."

"Shadow I deserve to know why you haven't been talking to me and why you have been acting so strange."

"I'm just tired."

"I'm not that stupid you know."

"I never said you were."

"Then talk to me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"What is wrong with you?"

He gave that snarky tone and it pissed me off this time and so I turned around swiftly. My eyes narrowed and I looked him straight in the eye letting him know I meant business.

"You think you know what it feels like to truly feel pain?" I asked him in a hiss. "You did this to yourself . . . it's your fault!"

His mouth hung open in shock and he just stood there dumbfounded.

"You can't even imagine the things I have seen!" I yelled. "You're just some stupid boy who turned into a corporate scum . . . you KNOW NOTHING!"

"I-I-I . . ."

"I have seen the bloodied bodies of innocent people murdered . . . even children!"

"I-I-I-I . . ."

"Who do you think you are telling ME what to do?"

"But . . ."

"You're the failure . . . YOU!"

"I . . ."

"No wonder why your family abandoned you . . . you are a NOTHING!"

The last word I screamed echoed through the entire factory and came back to my ears. Before I realized what I had just said the tears formed in his eyes. He suddenly fell to his knees and began to sob hysterically into his hands. I was mentally cursing myself out for saying such things to him because I didn't mean them. My anger was more directed toward myself, but it came out at him. None of what I had said was true.

My heart ached and his sobbing made me want to cry. His entire body wracked with sadness as he let out these horrible despairing sounds. I kneeled down beside him and put my hand on his back rubbing softly. Then I began to speak softly trying to ease his pain.

"I'm the idiot, the moron and the failure." I spoke. "I let a man beat me up and rape me . . . I lost everything I had.

He was still sobbing, but I knew he could hear me.

"Your an amazing, smart and wonderful man Once . . . and if anything you saved me from my loneliness." I said softly. "When I look into your eyes I see this deep profoundness I can't explain."

His sobs lessened a bit, but he still continued to cry.

"Once the truth is you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen . . . and when I'm with you I feel this youthful happiness." I explained. "Your funny, gentle, talented and strong."

The crying became very soft and I could tell he wanted to listen to me.

"When I'm with you I forget about the pain . . . I forget about Adan and I want to try again." I told him. "You make me forget about the scars and I feel like anything is possible."

Once sniffled a bit and was making these noises which almost sounded like hiccuping.

"I was afraid . . . stupid and afraid of feeling again." I whispered. "I want you to know I mean everything I am saying and you mean everything to me."

He took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears and blew his nose. Things grew quiet again, but he didn't look at me.

"Once I know you may never feel the same, but . . . I-I love you." I struggled to say. "I love you like I have never loved anyone before."

Finally he looked up at me and his eyes were wide with this wetness from crying. He dropped the handkerchief and we just stared at each other.

"I know you're young and I'm so much older, but I love you." I explained. "I need you and even if you don't love me I will always be here for you."

"S-Shadow . . ." He whispered in disbelief.

"Everything I said was wrong and I don't . . . I don't deserve your love."

I turned my head away as tears threatened my eyes and I had to squeeze them shut.

"You're so young and beautiful and I-I am an angel with broken wings." I whispered. "Violated by a man . . . dirty."

"No, you're not." He said softly. "You're not dirty."

"Once . . . you deserve so much better than this . . . than me."

The tears began to roll down my cheeks because I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"You deserve to live your life in a wonderful place with a gorgeous woman by your side and all the love from your family." I explained to him. "You deserve to live your life until you're old and have lot's of children . . . that is what you deserve."

He put a hand on my back, but I pulled away and ran off.

"Shadow wait!" He called. "Please, come back!"

I spread my wings and took off out the double doors and flew as fast as I could.

"Shadow don't leave come back!" His voice called to me. "You said you would stay with me!"

The tears streamed down my cheeks as I grew farther and farther from his cries. After a while I had no idea where I was going and just landed in the middle of the depleted forest of cut trees. I just stood and cried feeling as though I had made the worst mistake in my whole life. I bowed my head in shame hating myself for telling him how I felt. As I stood there I felt a presence not too far from me. When I turned around I saw Suicune standing with it's ribbon tails floating in the sour breeze.

"Suicune what do I do?" I asked the legend. "How can I show him I truly mean what I said?"

"Arooo!" It called as it came over and sat beside me.

"How?"

Suicune nuzzled me softly as it began to sing a soft song to try to ease me. Then a thought came to me and I knew how I could prove my love to Once. He loved to sing and play the guitar, so I would buy him the best one I could find.

"Suicune take me back to Miami . . . I have to find something special for him." I ordered the legend. "Please, I need your help."

The legend nodded and got down letting me on it's back before taking off across the land. There was a sudden burst of air over us and I closed my eyes as we made our way back. Once I was back in Miami I told Suicune to wait for me while I rushed into town. I flew over the buildings before I found the guitar store I was looking for. Luckily I had made it back just before the store was going to close. I made my wings disappear and walked into the store looking around for the perfect one.

A man wearing a John Lennon shirt came over and asked me if I needed anything.

"Actually I am looking for the perfect guitar for the man I love." I told him. "I want to show him how much I love him."

"What kind of guitar player is he?" He asked me. "Is he any good?"

"He's very talented and can play nearly anything he hears . . . he is an amazing singer."

"What kind of guitar does he have now?"

"I think it's a Gibson, but it's old and worn."

"You really want to show him how much you love him?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"What's his favorite color?"

"He likes Green . . . I think."

"Well, green isn't exactly a popular color on guitars, but I do have something he may like."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

The man disappeared into the back of the store for a a little while before returning with a black case. He brought it over to the counter and laid it down gently before unclasping the locks on it. When he opened the case my eyes went wide when I saw this dazzling royal blue guitar protected by dark red velvet.

"This is the most beautiful guitar I have ever seen." I told him. "This has to be a Les Paul."

"Yep, Gibson Les Paul 50th Anniversary 1959 custom blue." He told me. "It's in mint condition and sounds like heaven."

"How much is this beauty?" I asked. "I don't even want to imagine."

"Well, since it's for love I guess we could make a deal."

"What is it normally?"

"We're talking around eight thousand with the Gibson speaker and kit with it."

"Jeez, damn."

"Yeah, it's a really special guitar."

"Seven?"

"Seven and five hundred?"

"I can't afford anything more than seven."

"Hmmm . . . all right I guess seven thou is a fair price."

"Can I write a check?"

"Sure, no problem."

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my check book along with my pen. As I made out the check he began to put the case with the guitar into a large white box. He encased the speaker and kit in another box with wrappings to protect it.

"Who do I make the check out to?" I asked. "Sorry I know it's a stupid question."

"Just the store name." He told me. "That will be fine."

I finished writing and tore the check out handing it to him. It was a good thing I had saved up a bunch of money over the years. I still couldn't believe I had spent over seven thousand dollars on a guitar, but I was in love. Love made you do crazy things and I knew this would mean the world to Once. After paying I took the guitar, amp and kit out of the store making my way back to where Suicune was. The legend gave me a look not sure how we were going to make it back with the stuff I had.

"Can you manage old friend?" I asked. "Please?"

The legendary nodded and got down again as I cautiously climbed on it's back. We took a few minutes to get situated because of the guitar stuff. Suicune tried to be careful as we took off across the water gathering speed. It wasn't long before we had returned to the wasteland valley through the portal Celebi left. I knew it was going to close soon, so I would have to hope Celebi would want to come back to visit. I couldn't completely abandon my home in Miami, but I couldn't bring the Once-ler to my home either.

Suicune dropped me off in front of the factory and took off leaving me standing alone. Somehow after quite a struggle I managed to carry everything up the stairs only to find the balcony doors were closed. Luckily they were unlocked, but the dilemma was being able to hold the door open while getting the guitar and amp kit inside. After several minutes of struggling and coming up with strategies I got it inside. I stood for a moment looking around to see the Once-ler was not around.

It was too early for him to go to sleep, so I looked around and found him staring out that boarded window in that room. He turned his head quickly when he heard me approach giving me a glare.

"Why did you just leave like that?" He asked rather irritated. "You didn't even say anything and I thought you were leaving forever."

"I'm sorry . . . I just needed some time to think." I told him. "It was wrong of me to leave you that way . . . will you forgive me."

He looked up at me with those crystalline orbs and his expression softened.

"Yes, I'm just glad you didn't abandon me here." He said. "I guess things kind of got out of hand before and we both lost our cool."

"No, it was my fault and I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"What about what you said before?"

"You mean . . . my confession."

"Is it really true?"

"Well, yes every word of it."

A blush rose on his cheeks and he scratched his head moving those raven locks. His other hand fidgeted a little and he gave a coy smile.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" He asked quietly. "You meant all those things?"

"Yes, you are very beautiful . . . handsome."

"I don't really know what to say?"

"Then let me show you something . . . come with me."

I motioned for him to follow me and he got up from his chair stretching those long legs. He followed behind me easily with those long strides as I took him into his office. He saw the long thin white box on his desk and the much bigger one next to his desk. He went up to the box with his child like wonderment in his eyes and on his face. His green velvet gloved hands ran along the white box, but then he hesitated looking back at me.

"Go ahead, open it." I told him with a smile.

* * *

_I personally like Oatmeal cookies, but it's whatever you prefer._


	5. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Author's Notes:** Music is the voice of thy soul. Shadow shows the Onceler how much he truly loved him through music and a beautiful blue guitar. Love is like a harmony, or a duet.

**Pairing:** Shadow(OC)/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Five: While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

_"It is the most delightful thing that ever happens to me, when I hear something coming out of my guitar and out of my mouth that wasn't there before. " -James Taylor_

A huge smile spread across Once's face and he turned back to the box. He pulled back the top of the box and laid it up against his desk before looking over the black case. He undid the latches and gently swung it open before standing back in awe. His eyes scanned over the beautifully crafted instrument as if it was untouchable. The Gibson Les Paul shown in the light of the office shimmering softly. The Once-ler gently took a hold of the neck and the base of the guitar cradling it like a newborn.

He gasped as he gently strummed the strings and ran his fingers over it's curved frame. I chuckled as I moved the other box over to him and he looked at me as if he wasn't in reality. It was like a child opening presents on his birthday and got everything he wanted. He looked down at the second box, but didn't seem to want to let go of the royal blue guitar in his grasp. I had never seen someone so happy in all their life and it made me feel good inside.

After he finally put the guitar down he opened the second box and literally hugged the amp. Luckily it came with a cleaning kit for the guitar and plenty of picks for him to use. He unraveled the cord and found the closest outlet plugging it in. He messed with the sound for a few moments before gently taking a hold of the guitar. I handed him the strap and he fiddled with it before putting it around him. Once plugged the amp into the guitar and looked at me with a smile.

"Play something . . . we both know you're an amazing guitarist." I told him. "I want to here you play your new guitar."

He nodded and strummed the strings making this deep, resonant, sultry and weepy sound come out. His eyes closed and he strummed it again just feeling the music go through his body. Then I quickly ran and got my acoustic guitar and put the strap over my shoulder. When I strummed a cord or two he looked at me and smiled strumming back. Then I began to play a song which meant a lot to me. After listening for a little while he began to play with me and it was the most amazing thing.

"Look at you all see the love there that's sleeping. While my guitar gently weeps." I sang softly. "I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping. Still my guitar gently weeps."

He continued to play with me listening to the lyrics as I sang them. We grew closer until our guitars were nearly touching.

"I don't know whyyyyy nobody told you! How to unfooold your love." I sang again. "I don't know hoooow someone controlled you! They bought and sooold you."

Every note melded together with his electric and my acoustic. Our hands seemed to move in time with one another. Like the music was controlling us and the lyrics were perpetuating.

"I look at the world and I notice it's turning. While my guitar gently weeps." I continued. "With every mistake we must surely be learning. Still my guitar gently weeeeepss!"

The sound of our guitars melted together as we went into a a guitar duet. The musical sound of George Harrison's classic spun around us and would have made him proud. The two of us looked into each others eyes and made a deep founded connection. It seemed I had finally done something right and it was working.

"I don't know hooooow you were diverted! You were perveerted too." I began again changing the chord slightly to let him know I was singing again. "I don't know hoooow you were inverted! No one alerted you."

He added a bit of his own flare to the song and it made me smile. When he saw I approved he smiled back and it gave him a ton of confidence.

"I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping." I sang.

"Still my guitar gently weeps." He sang back.

"I look at you all . . ."

"Still my guitar gently . . ."

"WEEEEEEEEPPPPPS!" We harmonized.

We continued to play just reveling in the music for what seemed like forever. Then the two of us finally closed the song with a bit of his flare added in. We stood in silence for the longest time just staring into each others eyes. Neither of us moved and we just held our guitars in time. Then I finally decided to say something.

"That is my favorite song." I told him softly. "The meaning is so deep . . . if you truly take the time to listen."

"I think it's my new favorite song too." He said with a smile. "It means a lot to me."

"I thought it would."

He took the guitar and undid the strap before going over and putting it back in the case. He closed it and ran his hands over it again before going over and unplugging the amp. He rolled it in the corner and then turned to me. He came over and we stood looking into each others eyes again.

"Shadow that is the most amazing, wonderful beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." He said kindly. "I mean you got me a freaking awesome guitar!"

"Well, I knew how much you loved playing and singing." I explained. "So, I just took a quick trip home and bought it."

"That guitar is amazing and it means even more to me because you got it for me."

"I'm just happy to see you smile this much."

"You don't know what this means to me."

"I know it's who you are Once . . . music is a part of who you are just as it is a part of who I am."

I took the necklace from my neck and lifted it over my head. The crystal wolf on the end was really a very special whistle. My mother gave it to me just before she died telling me it would guide me and protect me. It was a symbol of loyalty, intelligence, cunning, communication, friendliness, generosity but most of all compassion.

"My mother gave me this crystal wolf totem to protect me and tell me she was always there." I told him. "When she died I kept this totem close to me, but now I wish to give it to you."

"Shadow, I-I don't want to take that from you." He said. "You have all ready given me so much."

"This whistle can only be heard by the one who truly loves you and cares about you."

"Really?"

"That is what she told me."

"How?"

"Some things can't be explained . . . I want you to have it now."

I held out the necklace wanting to put it around his neck and he bowed his head slightly. I gently fit it over his head and let it dangle around his neck before his hand came up and held it softly. He looked up into my eyes and watched as a single tear rolled down my cheek. His eyes went wide when I reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. The skin was soft and warm to the touch making me smile.

"You are so beautiful Once." I cooed. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

A blush rose onto his cheeks, but he smiled softly as his eyes grew soft.

"No, not until you." He said softly. "Why are you so different . . . I mean other than being an angel?"

"Well, I guess maybe I have a gift for seeing the good in people." I explained. "I am very sensitive to the emotions of others around me especially those I'm very close to."

"Then you can feel what I feel?"

"Sort of."

"I wish I had that ability."

"No, sometimes it can be upsetting when you feel someones sadness, or even malice."

"What do you feel with me?"

"Innocence, kindness, loneliness, sadness, regret, remorse, loss, yearning and love."

"Innocence?"

"Yes, there is still this innocence about you."

"Even though I did all this?"

"Once you had no idea what you were doing."

"I wish you were here then . . . I wish I met you before all of this."

"Sometimes things just weren't meant to work out a certain way . . . fate is a fickle thing."

"Was our meeting . . . fate?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

I gently took a hold of one his gloved hands making him look into my eyes. The blush on his face deepened, but I could tell he was unsure. The last thing I wanted to do was push him, so I just rubbed his knuckles with my thumb. He smiled softly happy to be getting some kind of genuine affection.

"It's starting to get late, so I think I'll turn in for the night." I told him releasing his hand. "I am glad you like your gifts . . . goodnight."

"Umm, goodnight." He said.

I walked away from him and headed toward the room he let me stay in. I got undressed and dressed in a tank top and shorts for bed. After brushing my teeth I got in the bed and drifted off to sleep. Maybe some day he would love me back, but if he didn't then I would always have a friend.

It was around midnight when I awoke to the sound of thunder and pouring rain. I sat up in bed and gave a yawn before looking around the dark room. Lightning flashed outside the window not to far from my bed and it was awfully close. I got out of bed because I needed to use the bathroom. I headed down the hall and did my business before I walked back passing by the Once-ler's room. The door was open a crack and it was awfully quiet which seemed odd because he did snore a bit. When I looked in there was a flash of lightning which lit up the whole room. I saw he was sitting up in bed with the guitar in his arms which made me smile.

"Once is everything okay?" I asked softly. "I didn't expect you to be up?"

"I still can't believe you got this guitar for me . . . I know it's super expensive." He said just before another roll of thunder cracked. "This means a lot to me."

"That's why I got it and the price doesn't matter." I told him. "What matters to me is that fact that you enjoy it."

"I never liked storms . . . they used to scare me as a little boy."

"Yeah, same here."

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed making him turn to me. Even in the darkness I could still make out those shining blue orbs.

"Now they actually calm me more than anything." I explained. "Mostly because it is natures music if you think about."

"Hey, yeah I never thought of it that way." He said with a bit more enthusiasm. "It's like a symphony."

"It's wonderful to see you still have a wide imagination."

"Well, my mom never liked my imagination and my family teased me for it."

"I already told you what I think about them."

"Yeah."

"Never ever stop dreaming . . . no matter what anyone says."

"But my dreams did all of this . . . all of these horrible things."

"Once sometimes a good thing can turn bad when you lose sight of what it originally stood for."

"I did just that."

"You see something innocent can turn ugly when greed gets involved."

"It was the money."

"But that isn't who you are . . . I have seen who you really are."

"I wish you would have been here then."

"I know, but I am here now."

"I'm really glad you are."

I put my hand on his back and rubbed softly making him sigh in contentment. After a while I decided to go a bit lower and caressed the middle of his back.

"You're muscles are tight." I told him. "I have been told I give some great massages . . . you want one?"

"Umm, sure why not?" He said giving the okay.

"Turn around."

He moved on the bed a little until his back was to me and I put my hands on his shoulders. He went ridged when I began to massage the tight muscles, but then relaxed shortly after. When I moved down his back he shivered as I gently pressed my fingers into his tense muscles.

"Relax." I said softly. "Just close your eyes and breath deeply counting backwards from ten to one in your head"

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and let it out a few seconds later letting his body completely relax. As I moved along his entire spine he just became like putty in my hands. Every muscle seemed to go limp and he bowed his head. I was shocked when he let me go lower all the way to his tailbone. My heart sped up a bit when I heard him make this small almost mewling sound. When I finally stopped he gave this whining sound as if he didn't want me to stop.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. "That felt so amazing . . . those people who said you were a good massager were right."

"Hehehe . . . thanks." I said. "It may help you sleep better too."

There was a silence that fell for a while between us and we just sat listening to the storm outside.

"I think the clouds just opened up and you fell from heaven because you are too beautiful to be from earth." I cooed to him. "Wow, that sounded cheesy."

"Kinda, but it was still nice." He chuckled. "It's nice to hear things like that, really."

"Well, love makes you say and do some pretty stupid things."

"You mean like getting me this super expensive electric guitar?"

"Yeah."

A flash of lightning lit up his face and his eyes were soft as I looked into them. There was no more denying it; I was in madly in love with him.

"Once why couldn't I have met you instead of Adan back then?" I asked him not really expecting an answer. "Why couldn't I have been with you instead?"

"I guess it's like you said earlier about fate." He said. "It's a fickle thing."

I reached out and cupped his check with my hand making him freeze for a few seconds. He didn't move away as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb feeling how baby soft his skin was.

"Once I love you so deeply that words can't describe how I feel." I cooed softly. "I only want to know if you feel the same and if you don't then at least I will know."

Another flash of lightning lit up the room and our eyes were locked. There was a moment of silence with only the sound of the storm outside in the background. His silence told me what I needed to know, but at least I knew how he felt. I would much rather be rejected than to not know anything at all. I moved my hand to his shoulder and got up from the bed. As I walked out of his room he got up and followed me after putting the guitar back in the case.

"Shadow I . . ." He tried to say.

"It's okay Once . . . I know I am pushing you and I don't want to be like your mother." I said softly. "I like things just the way they are and I was selfish to want more . . . greedy would be a better term"

"No, Shadow you are not greedy . . . far from it."

"After being through what I have I am latching on to you and it's wrong on my part because you have enough on your mind."

"You aren't latching on to me."

"But I am Once and I don't want to."

He was silent again and I began to walk away planning on returning to my room.

"I'm afraid." He said sadly. "I'm scared."

* * *

_Feedback appreciated. I will bake come cookies for you if you do!_


	6. Plant a Seed

**Author's Notes:** Yep, yep . . . here's chapter seven . . . finally. Sorry for the long wait. I had some medical issues I had to take care of . . . plus a whole bunch of other stuff. Any way, enjoy . . . hopefully some romance will ensue soon. :)

**Pairing:** Shadow(OC)/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Plant a Seed**

_"Sewing the seeds, an end to need, and the politics of greed, with love." -Tears for Fears_

I turned to Once and saw fear in his eyes making me walk up to him with concern in my eyes. His eyes glistened with forming tears, but I gently reached out and rubbed his arm.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes, but never forget that you are stronger than you think." I said softly. "Sometimes we are afraid and don't understand why and thats okay."

His cornflower blue orbs shimmered when the lightning flashed outside again. There was a smile on his face and I smiled back. Then without warning he threw his arms around me and hugged me softly. My eyes went wide, but then I wrapped my arms around him. He smelled sweet and his hug was so warm it made me close my eyes. As I held his thin frame against me I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter with warm fire flies.

Once let out a sigh when I began to softly rub his back. When I felt him do the same to me the feelings inside of me began to grow. I nuzzled his raven hair softly making him shiver in response. He pulled away from me and our eyes met as a few more flashes of lightning lit up the sky.

"I bet someday this valley will be full of trees." I cooed to him. "The Lorax will return and all the animals will as well."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so."

"But how?"

"You will do it, but for now we need to go back to sleep."

"Right."

The two of us went back to our rooms and we finally got back to sleep.

A week later I took him for another flight to ease his mind. When we took off I saw something sparkle in the distance. As we flew I decided to mention it to him.

"When we were taking off I saw something twinkle in the distance." I told him. "I'm not really sure what it meant, but I think maybe we should check it out."

"Really?" He asked. "Sure, why not."

We flew for a while longer before I headed back down through the smog filled clouds. We both held our breath and closed our eyes before landing firmly on the ground. The Once-ler turned to me and gave a curious look.

"Where did you see the twinkle?" He asked. "Was it far?"

"It seemed to be straight ahead of the factory, but I don't know how far it is from here." I told him. "Let's see if we can find it."

The Once-ler nodded and we headed off across the barren land of tree stumps. We walked in silence for quite a while and I knew he was feeling melancholy. He didn't really like looking at the land he destroyed because it made him feel sick. I reached over and put a hand on his back softly rubbing. He turned his head to me and gave a half smile as we continued to walk a bit farther. It was a good thing I was in shape, or I would have had a hard time keeping up with his long strides. _Morning work outs really did come in handy._

"Are you sure you saw something Shadow?" He asked. "It could have been some garbage."

"No, I don't think so." I said. "Something inside me is saying this is important."

"You're angel instincts you mean?"

"Yes, exactly right."

My instincts became stronger and I stopped walking causing him make an about face. Once gave a puzzled look and scratched the back of his head. His green coattails fluttered in the sour breeze and my hair did as well.

"It's here." I said sternly. "I feel something powerful."

"Powerful?" He questioned. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

We looked around on the ground for quite some time until my eyes fell upon a hopeful sight. Laying helplessly in the dirt was an oval seed with an amazing swirl pattern covering it. I reached down and gently picked it up cradling it in my hands. A smile spread across my face as I stood up and turned to Once. He was still searching as I walked over to him.

"You want to know the best thing about hope?" I asked him making him stop looking around. "You never know when it's going to show up."

"Huh?" He questioned. "Should I stop looking?"

"Yes, you can stop."

"Good, because I didn't find squat."

His snarky attitude came back before he turned to me noticing my hands were clasped together. He became very curious and tried to figure out what was in my hands.

"Shadow what did you find?" He asked eagerly. "Show me."

I opened my hands revealing the seed in my palm and his mouth fell open. The Once-ler put his hand over his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. They began to fall down his cheeks as he looked into my eyes.

"T-T-The last . . . Truffula seed." He said in awe. "It's unharmed."

"Yes, somehow it managed to survive." I said. "Strong little thing."

"W-We need to plant it!"

"Once, look around you . . . do you think this little thing can survive?"

His shoulder's slacked and his eyes grew sad for a moment.

"Listen, the two of us alone are not going to be able to grow an entire forest." I told him. "Many people are needed to pull off such a feet."

"T-Then it means nothing?" He asked. "Finding the seed meant nothing."

"No . . . there will always be someone else who cares and someday that someone will come along."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and this little seed will always remind you that someone is out there."

"You mean like how you cared about me?"

"Mmhm."

"Where should we put it?"

I took a hold of his hand and brought it up slipping mine over it. I gently put the seed in his green gloved hand closing his fingers over it. Then I put both hands over and under his hand and his cornflower blue eyes shimmered.

"A seed is a lot like love . . . it won't flourish unless you treat it with care." I explained softly. "Treat this seed like it's a heart full of love."

"I-I will." He said softly. "I promise."

The two of us stood unmoving for the longest time just looking into each other's eyes. Despite being in the middle of a wasteland something was definitely happening between us. He brought his other hand up and put it over the top of my hand. The soft velvet was soothing and we seemed to be growing closer. Then our noses met and I had never seen his eyes so close up. It was as if I was staring right into his soul and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. When he didn't pull away I began to nuzzle him making this blush rise in his cheeks.

I could tell by his reaction that it was his first time having any romantic contact. We nuzzled for a while until our lips were only a few centimeters apart. His eyes sparkled and I smiled before leaning in just a bit more finally closing the gap. His lips were warm and soft as the world around me disappeared. At first he was unsure, but then I could see he was feeling the same thing. The kiss was soft and lasted until the need to breath parted us. When I pulled away he nearly leaned into me.

When Once's eyes opened they were full of love and longing. I smiled before hinting to the seed in his hands. He pulled his hands away from mine and then gently slipped the seed into his coat pocket. When our eyes met again the blush on his cheeks had deepened. Nothing was spoken as we grew close again. This time we wrapped our arms around one another before he leaned in half way. I met him the rest of the way and we shared a much deeper kiss than before.

My lips sensually moved against his and he mimicked my motions making me pull him flush against me. As love took over me I began to softly move my hands along his back making this wonderful sound come from him. I made a loving noise as well feeling his hands rubbing my back. It was rather awkward to have such a loving and intimate moment in the middle of a wasteland, but we had finally connected. The need for air finally parted us and we took in a deep breath of air. Our eyes met again and I smiled before placing a feather soft kiss on his forehead and cheek.

Once leaned his head in and nuzzled my hair as he laid his chin on my shoulder. I cuddled him softly as I rocked him to and fro.

"I love you." He cooed softly. "I love you."

My heart fluttered in my chest and I closed my eyes just reveling in his love.

"I love you too." I cooed back. "Beautiful man."

"Shadow."

"Bee-bee!" I heard Celebi call.

The little forest legendary was hovering beside us smiling widely. I gave Celebi a look because I had a feeling it had something to do with the seed.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" I questioned with a chuckle. "You little sneak."

Then suddenly the Once-ler was given a little push and fell against me. I looked behind him and he turned his head as well. Standing proudly was Suicune, so they must have both worked together.

"Grrrr . . . arrroo!" Suicune growled softly.

It was plain to see that the two legendaries wanted us to be together. We looked into each other's eyes before I leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Hmm, it appears you animal friends approve." He said softly. "Pretty smart."

I leaned in again and our lips met in a deep kiss making Once shiver softly. He just let me kiss him over and over again lovingly. We finally pulled away and he looked at me innocently making me reach up and cup his cheek.

"How about we go inside . . ." I cooed. "Perhaps spend more time together?"

A blush rose on his cheeks and he smiled before I literally swept him off his feet. He gasped as I held him bridal style and his cheeks were beet red. The two legends followed as I carried him back to the factory and up the stairs. He opened a door and we walked inside nearly closing the door on Suicune who gave a growl.

"Sorry old friend." I apologized. "A little preoccupied is all."

I held the door opened a bit longer for the dog and it walked by making it's way over to the corner of the office. It laid down and Celebi cuddled up beside it waving to us. Once chuckled and it make me chuckle as well. Our eyes locked as I carried him into the lounge and we sat together on one of the green leather couches. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close caressing his back. He gave a bit of a grunt at the sudden contact, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around me lovingly.

"You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." I cooed. "I'm so glad I found you."

"It means so much to here you say that to me." He said softly. "I never knew I would mean so much to someone."

"I never thought I would find someone like you . . . it has been so long since I have been able to hold someone."

Once was quiet and just let out a sigh letting me cuddle him and hold him close. I wanted to never let him go and always be able to tell him I love him. Perhaps I had finally found my soul mate, but something was still on my mind.

"Once, can I ask you something? I questioned. "I have been thinking about it for a while?"

"Sure, what is it?" He said softly.

"How old are you really?"

"Umm, you knew I lied?"

"Well, I'm good a reading people."

"Okay, I'm twenty-two."

My eyes widened a bit when he told me his actual age. Before he just told me he was young and not his actual age. I knew he was young and he looked young, but I didn't think he was that young. When I thought about his age I was leaning more toward maybe twenty-six.

"Wow, you are young." I said softly. "I couldn't tell how old you are because sometimes you are very mature and other times you act more boy like."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a wonderful thing it's just I'm much older than you."

"How old are you?"

"Umm, forty-eight."

"Really, you seem so much younger?"

"Well, thank you . . . I will take that as a compliment."

"Wow, I never would have thought you were in your forties."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought our age difference would make you feel differently about me."

Once pulled away from me and gave a loving smile making me feel more comfortable.

"Do you feel differently about me?" He asked. "Because I'm only twenty-two?"

"No, I love you no matter what." I told him before placing a feather light kiss on his nose. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"So, does that make us a . . . couple?"

His cheeks turned red again and that sweet young innocence filled his eyes. It made me blush when I realized we really were a couple.

"You know what kind of makes me laugh a little?" I asked with a chuckle. "It's the fact that your mom would most likely not approve of us."

"Yeah, she totally wouldn't, but you know what?" He chuckled. "I really don't care because she abandoned me anyway and your the one who's here now."

"Yep, and she can't do anything about it."

"Nope."

"Once?"

"Hmm?"

He stopped his giggling and our eyes met again. Those cornflower blue orbs would never cease to dazzle me. _I'm lucky to have such an amazingly beautiful gorgeous man in my life._

"I love you sweet heart." I cooed. "My sweet man."

"Sweet heart . . . it's kind of soothing to hear you call me that." He cooed back. "I love you too."

I reached over and pulled him into my lap making his eyes go wide and the blush on his cheeks deepen. He gave a soft sigh when I began to run my fingers through his silky raven locks. His sweet almost vanilla like scent filled my nostrils and made me nuzzle into his hair. He giggled softly as my hand caressed his thin belly and I had discovered his ticklish spot. A sly smile spread across my face and I began to tickle him making him laugh loudly.

"Wait, Shadow stop!" He called. "Hahahaha!"

As I tickled him harder he threw his head back and laughed until tears were streaming down his face. He squirmed uncontrollably as he kicked his long legs in the air. After a while I stopped and let him catch his breath. His head was laying on the couch and he was stretched out with his hand to his head.

"Sorry about that . . . I couldn't resist." I told him with a chuckle. "I bet it felt good to laugh though."

"Y-Yeah it did . . . actually." He told me as he caught his breath. "My dad used to tickle me like that when I was small."

"Aww, I'm glad I was able to bring back some good memories."

Once sat up and just looked at me unsure of what to do. I could tell he had never been with anyone before because he was waiting for me. I gently pulled him close and pressed his head to my chest.

"Can you hear that?" I asked him. "My heart?"

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Every beat is stronger because of you."

He snuggled against me, but I reached down and tipped his head up toward me. I leaned down and caught his lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. He melted as I deepened the kiss sensually moving my lips against his. He groaned softly making me do the same in return. My hands ran along his back and then his sides making him shiver. He groaned a bit louder as I caressed his sides lovingly. We pulled from the kiss to gain air and he repositioned himself slightly to make himself more comfortable.

Our lips met again in another heated kiss and his hands rubbed my back softly. I continued to run my hands along his sides sensually feeling his lanky curved frame. His body was warm and soft like a pillow. My hands came to his hips where I began to massage and this made him jump a little. I was worried I hurt him so I pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry . . . did I hurt you?" I asked full of concern. "I won't do that again if it hurts."

"N-No, it didn't hurt . . . it actually felt . . . good." He said a little embarrassed. "Could you umm . . ."

"Do it again?"

"Yeah."

A great smile spread across my lips as I caught his lips in another heated kiss. Despite being new to all of it he was actually a very good kisser. I knew he would turn out to be a wonderful lover. He jumped again as my hands massaged his hips sensually. As I did so he began to groan softly into the kisses. The poor man was lonely and I could feel it in each kiss we shared. He didn't want it to stop because he was afraid if it did that he would never feel it again. It was exactly the same way I felt after being alone for so long.

Once clung to me as we made out deeply with each kiss full of more love than the one before it. My hands caressed up his sides again, over his chest and belly. He groaned loudly making me groan in response. I began to trail kisses along his jawline all the way up to his ear where I began to whisper sweet nothings.

"Beautiful gorgeous man . . . young and sweet." I whispered sensually. "You're my dream come true."

"S-Shadow . . ." He breathed back. "I-I love you."

"I need you."

"I-I need you."

Our lips met again in another deep and heated kiss as my hands returned to his hips. His hands were running along my back making me groan softly. We sat there like that for what seemed like hours until we were both tired. It was hard, but we finally parted ways to get ready for bed. After I was done I walked across the hall to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called softly.

I pushed the door open the rest of the way to see him sitting with the guitar I got him. He was strumming the strings softly, but then got up deciding to put it away. He gently put it back in the case before he made his way over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close making him chuckle. Once just cuddled against me softly as I rubbed his back lovingly.

"Are you happy with me?" I asked him softly. "I know I'm happy with you."

"Yes, I am happy." He said softly. "I'm just kind of new to this."

"It's okay, I won't push."

* * *

_Wha'cha think? Feedback would be awesomesauce!_


	7. Nightmares

**Author's Notes:** One more chapter just because it took me so long to upload the other. Believe me . . . the story is far from over and I am still editing as I type this. Enjoy!

**Pairing:** Shadow(OC)/Onceler(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi and some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Nightmares**

_"Reality is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves." -Sammy Davis, Jr._

"I guess I'm a bit nervous . . . maybe a little scared."

"It's okay . . . just know that I love you."

"I-I just don't want to let you down."

There was this sadness that crept into his eyes and I blamed his family for distilling this fear in him. His mother made him believe he was never good enough and in turn he began to believe it. Since the day his family completely abandoned him he must have stayed awake nights trying to understand why. He tried to understand why she never really loved him and pushed him away. The fear of not being good enough was tied to the fear of abandonment. It broke my heart to see he was afraid to love . . . just like me.

"You will never let me down . . . I love you for who you are." I told him. "It's a part of being together . . . understanding one another."

"What if I make a promise I-I can't keep?" He asked. "What if I . . ."

"Shh, we all make mistakes and you're still young sweet heart."

"It's just now that I have you I-I don't want to mess it up."

"How about if I make you a promise?"

"Okay."

"I promise with all my heart that I will never leave you no matter what."

The smile returned to his face and our noses nuzzled before I closed the gap between us. This time he moved his lips a bit more against mine as his hands caressed my back. Then there was a loud crack of thunder outside and we both jumped. When we looked into each others eyes we began to chuckle. I put my fingers through his raven locks making him sigh in contentment. I kissed both his cheeks, his forehead and then finished it off with a soft kiss on the lips.

My eyes widened slightly when he was the one who deepened the kiss, but I could feel that unsureness. It slowly melted away when I deepened it again and it became passionate. He made these sweet little noises as we multiplied the kisses. His lips were so soft and warm it was as if I couldn't stop kissing him. He gave a bit of a grunt when I lifted him off his feet holding him in my arms bridal style. I kept kissing him and I carried him to the bed, but then I laid him down. Those sparkling blue orbs looked up at me curiously as I got on the bed and laid beside him.

The rain began to fall hard outside and the lightning flashed a few times. He turned and looked at me curiously as I smiled at him lovingly. I kissed his cheek and then his lips again making him smile. When I wrapped my arms around his belly he cuddled close to me wanting the warmth. Once laid his head on the pillow and looked over at me with that smile.

"Is it okay if I sleep here with you?" I asked. "If you want."

"I-I umm . . . I." He tried to say as his cheeks turned beet red. "Well, I . . . okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I rubbed his belly making him close his eyes and snuggle into the pillow. He let out a deep sigh as I reached back and covered us with the blanket. I then reached over and turned off the light leaving us in the dark with just the flashes outside lighting the room every so often. I kissed his cheek and nuzzled him softly.

"Good night my sweet heart." I cooed into his ear. "I love you."

"Goodnight . . . love you too." He cooed back.

I laid my head on the pillow beside his and snuggled close to my soul mate. We seemed to spoon each other perfectly and it was soothing to have him so close to me. Once was probably feeling the same thing and it was confirmed when his hand took a hold of my own. His fingers laced with mine and this smile spread across his face. I closed my eyes and smiled as well drifting off into a deep sleep.

It was one in the morning when I was jolted awake by the sound of screams. My eyes went wide as I looked around the room half asleep. The storm outside didn't help my confusion, but then I felt someone kicking and squirming beside me. I looked over and saw the Once-ler with his features twisted in fear. Sweat covered his face and made his hair stick to the dampness.

"SHADOW-SHADOW-SHADOW!" He screamed loudly. "SHADOOOOWWWW!"

"Once, Once it's okay sweetie I'm right here." I cooed into his ear trying to calm him. "It's okay . . . relax."

I caressed his cheek and then moved down to his chest giving a gentle rub. He still didn't quiet down so I started shaking him softly. The screaming did not stop and he started flailing about making it harder to hold him. His hand came up and hit me in the nose making me have to flinch in pain. It didn't seem to phase me afterward and I continued to try to wake him.

"Once wake up, it's a dream!" I called to him. "Wake up!"

Finally he jolted forward gasping for breath and held the blanket in his grasp until his knuckles turned white. Then he began to sob loudly as I pulled him into my embrace and held him close. I rubbed his back as I tried to hush him letting him know it was okay.

"Shhh, it's okay it was only a dream." I cooed. "It's all right."

"S-S-Shadow . . . y-you're okay . . . I-I-I thought I l-lost you!" He cried. "Y-You died!"

"No, no I'm right here and I love you."

"It was my fault . . . it was my fault . . . all my fault!"

"It's not your fault . . . everything is okay now."

"I broke my p-p-PROMISE!"

"But you didn't."

"SHADOW-SHADOW-SHADOW!"

"Shh, shhh tell me what happened . . . tell me sweet heart?"

"The greed . . . it took over me again and-and I HURT YOU!"

"Once, I know you would never hurt me . . . you aren't at all malicious."

"But I did!"

"I know you don't have the capacity to bring bodily harm to me, or kill me."

"H-How do you know?"

"Because I studied criminals for years and you are not even close to being like them."

Once finally stopped crying and buried his face in my shoulder cuddling close. He sniffled as he wrapped his arms around me never wanting to let go.

"It was just a bad dream and remember a dream can't hurt you." I cooed to him. "I won't let them hurt you."

"What if . . . I'm not strong enough?" He asked softly.

"Once, you were in charge of a whole corporation at one point . . . I know you're strong enough."

"But look what the factory did . . . what I did."

"Shhh, I know."

"They all left me."

"Then they aren't worth you time, or your love for that matter."

"I want the nightmares to stop."

"Then I will help you heal and than they will stop."

"How?"

"All you need is unconditional love; thats all you ever needed."

I pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek making him pull away from me to look into my eyes. Even in the darkness we could somehow see into each others eyes. The storm roared outside, but there was this calm between us. He leaned in this time and kissed me on the cheek softly and nuzzled me. I caught his lips in a kiss and he moved his lips against my own. He held onto me as I laid down on the bed while we kissed.

The Once-ler's hand took a hold of my own and our fingers laced again. My other hand came up to gently caress the back of his neck. He shuttered slightly as the kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Every time I started kissing him I found it hard to stop and I could tell my younger lover didn't seem to mind. My hands moved along his sides and he made those sweet little noises again. Seeing he was responding positively I decided to try something more.

Once froze when I ran my tongue gently along his bottom lip and his eyes shot open. Some lightning flashed and I looked into those eyes letting him know it was okay. I gently pushed my tongue against his lips trying to give a bit of a hint. He parted his lips a bit allowing me entrance and he gasped when I began to softly explore his mouth. Before I could do anymore he pulled away turning away from me.

"I'm sorry." I said kindly. "I thought . . ."

"I-I wasn't expecting that . . . I mean you and I . . ." He tried to say. "Umm, wow."

"It's a very loving and sensual kiss Once."

"I know . . . I just freaked out because it was all of a sudden."

"Well, do you want to try again?"

"I don't know."

"I won't hurt you sweet heart."

The lightning flashed outside as he turned back to me with those sweet blue eyes.

"If you don't want to it's okay." I cooed. "I love you."

Once leaned in and nuzzled my cheek before kissing me softly. He hesitantly gravitated over to my lips and we shared a few sweet kisses. They became deeper again and I again ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He hesitated before he parted his lips and I was slow and gentle. At first he wasn't really sure how to react to the feeling of me caressing with my tongue, but soon he was responding. Our tongues finally met and did a sweet little tango making him groan softly. The need for air came between us and I had to pull away to catch my breath. Soon after his lips were back on mine and we were kissing deeply. I caressed his back lovingly as we made out.

Then there was a huge crack of thunder and we both jumped again as we softly clung to each other. We both chuckled softly before we nuzzled again and shared one last kiss.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I said softly.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep." He said. "Good night."

He turned over and let me cuddle him from behind again with my arms around him. I covered us both with the blanket and laid my head back on the pillow beside his.

"Goodnight." I cooed. "Love you."

"Love you too . . . see you in the morning."

Finally the two of us drifted off to sleep paying no attention to the storm outside because we were so comfy together.

This wonderful sweet smell filled my nostrils and I stretched under the blanket. I opened my eyes as bits of light filtered into the room. When I looked around I notice Once-ler was not in bed with me and his pajama's were folded on a chair. Then I heard that sultry voice singing from a distance and knew he was in a happy mood. I got out of bed and went to the shower to see everything was set up for me.

After I took my shower I put some clean clothes on including my black khaki's and dark blue collared shirt. I brushed my hair back before I headed toward the kitchen where I knew he was. As I got closer his singing became louder until I saw him rocking his hips in harmony. He was flipping some pancakes with ease which was rather talented. I was mesmerized by his dancing and I began to gravitate closer. When I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind he jumped a little, but then let out a chuckle.

"Hope you're in the mooooood for pancakes!" He sang. "I know I am, yeeeeah!"

"Sounds deliciousssss!" I sang back. "You're looking beautiful this mooorning!"

If there was one thing I loved it was a sharp dressed man and he pulled it off very well. I loved the green velvety suit he wore and those soft gloves, but they were to the side. He was wearing those black pants with those shiny heeled shoes. His hair was still a little damp from his shower and I couldn't help but to lean in and take in his scent. He always smelled sweet almost like warm brown sugar, but it was a different flavor. It was unique and unlike anything I had ever smelled before, but the best part was it was his natural scent.

"Shadow, that tickles." He said with a giggle. "Good morning to you too."

"Did you sleep well the rest of the night?" I asked. "I can see you're in a better mood this morning."

"Yeah, thanks to you . . . I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, how many do you want?"

"Three is good enough for me."

"Three, that's all?"

"Have to stay in shape sweetie."

"Hahaha, right."

"How do you stay so thin?"

"Fast metabolism?"

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

I could tell he wasn't telling the entire truth and being the CSI I was my curiosity told me to push further. I continued to caress his belly from behind and kissed his cheek softly.

"Once, I want you to eat a little more." I told him. "I can get you some healthy food if you like."

"Shadow I'm fine." He told me. "I'm going to have some pancakes with you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Wait, you think I'm anorexic don't you?"

"I just want you to be healthy."

"Shadow, I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with you . . . I have a fast metabolism is all, sheesh."

"Sorry . . . you know me."

"I know . . . always worried about me."

"You know it's because I love you."

"I know I'm just not used to it."

I softly nuzzled Once-ler's neck making him shiver softly before flipping another pancake onto the plate. He handed me the plate with the three pancakes and turned off the stove. I watched as he grabbed his own plate and the maple syrup before we both sat at the table across from each other. Just as he was about to sit down he realized he had forgotten something and got back up. He went over to the large refrigerator and reached inside looking for something.

"Umm, Shadow did you get the blueberries I asked for at the store a few days ago?" He asked muffled by the fridge door. "I can't seem to find them?"

"Bottom drawer honey." I told him. "They should be right in the front."

"Oh, here they are."

Once closed the fridge door and came back over with the blueberries in hand. He sat down and opened the container pouring some over his pancakes. Then he handed the container to me and I did the same thing. We both put maple syrup over it and enjoyed our wonderful breakfast.

"I'll tell you something . . . you are one good cook." I told him. "This is yummy."

"Thanks, but your a better cook than me." He said blushing softly. "I mean that pasta dish you cooked last night was amazing . . . nothing like I've ever tasted."

"Well, thank you."

We ate together and talked for while. He asked me about my police career and told him I worked for the FBI. He found it fascinating and asked what I did for them, so I told him I chased after serial killers. It made me feel proud to know he looked up to me because of it.

"Hey, do you still have your badge?" He asked. "I've never seen a police badge up close before?"

"Yeah, I still have mine." I told him. "I'm more than happy to show you."

"Then you must have a gun too, huh?"

"It isn't loaded and I never take it out unless absolutely necessary."

"So, you had to . . . shoot . . . someone?"

"Unfortunately I have."

It kind of bothered him, but I could tell he knew it was because I was in danger. I reached across the table and put my hand on top of his. His hands were soft and warm which was a nice change from the gloves.

"Believe me . . . I didn't want to hurt them." I told him. "But they would have killed me and I wouldn't be here with you right now if I hadn't made the decision to shoot."

"I know . . . I don't think I could ever do your job." He told me honestly. "I could never shoot anyone."

"That's a good thing."

He took another bite of his pancakes before he looked up again. Once swallowed and drank some milk before he spoke.

"Did you take your medicine?" He asked. "I remember the last time you didn't."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me honey." I said with a smile. "It's a good thing you did."

I got up from the table and walked back into the bathroom where I kept my pills. After taking one out I returned to the kitchen and sat down. I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of milk. Once smiled and we both went back to eating until our plates were completely empty. It was my turn to do dishes, so I washed them thoroughly. As I was doing so Once came up behind me and did the same thing I did to him earlier. He rubbed my belly and nuzzled my hair with his nose.

As he held me from behind I gently leaned back into his embrace which surprised him a little. I turned my head and we shared a few sweet kisses before I finished doing the dishes.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked him. "I have all the energy in the world."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I noticed you like to dance."

"Yeah."

"I know how to dance as well . . . would you like to learn how to dance?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds like fun."

"I can teach you how to Tango."

"Tango, really?"

"Yes, I used to go out dancing at night and it was good exercise."

"Is the Tango hard to learn?"

"It will take a little time, but I think you have the perfect legs for it."

"Well, I have been told I'm clumsy."

"No, you don't seem very clumsy to me, but you are very flexible which is perfect for the Tango."

"Oh, well thats good."

"You know it is a very sensual dance."

Once blushed and I knew it was going to be a very good day.

* * *

_Feedback FTW! There is plenty more where this came from! XD_


End file.
